The present invention relates to a pendulum sliding bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,802 discloses a pendulum sliding bearing, which has an outer calotte-like shaped sliding bearing bushing and a bearing body composed of a metal plate and determined in accordance with a pendulum-moving receptacle of the sliding bearing bushing. The bearing body has a central opening and adjoining ring-shaped abutment surface for a first calotte-like zone of the sliding bearing bushing, a wall located radially outwardly of the abutment surface, and the casing strips which extend from the wall and are substantially perpendicular. They are used for abutment and fixation of a bearing body located in a cylindrical opening and determining of at least a part of its length a surrounding component and gaps between the casing stripes. Springy tongues extend from the wall and are oriented toward the gaps so as to abut with free springy ends against the sliding bearing bushing. As indicated with the expression "substantially rectangular" the casing strips can have a slightly conical orientation before the introduction into the above mentioned component, so that with the introduction the casing surfaces abut springy in the cylindrical opening. It requires a special attention during the manufacture of the bearing body so that later on under the action of the springy tongues the sliding bearing bushing abuts without a gap against the ring-shaped abutment surface and despite this is pendulum-movable sufficiently in a desired manner.
The German patent document 1,078,378 discloses a pendulum sliding bearing with a sliding bearing bushing, which is outwardly calotte-shaped and has a bearing body which is deep-drawn from metal plate, a central opening, and a ring-shaped abutment surface for a first calotte-shaped zone of the sliding bearing bushing, an adjoining substantially radially outwardly extending wall, a substantially cylindrical casing adjoining the wall and arranged with a radial distance around the sliding bearing bushing, and a spring disk provided with an abutment surface oriented against a second calotte-like zone of the sliding bearing bush and having a radially outer edge which is embraced by a flange provided on the bearing body for fixing the spring disk. The pendulum sliding bearing is composed of two components, while the bearing body is deep drawn from a well drawable metal plate, and the spring disk is produced independently from the bearing body in a relatively simple manner, since it is punched out as a ring disk from a spring metal plate, and the support of the abutment surface which serves as a sliding bearing bush is relatively simple and can be shaped when necessary conical or spherical. Because of the formation of the spring disk, all three components of the pendulum bearing must be produced with high size accuracy, so that after the flanging of the spring disk along its outer edge the sliding bearing bushing is retained without a gap but nevertheless is pendulum-movable against a resistance which is not too high. For a fixed seat inside a cylindrical opening of a surrounding component, the casing is formed somewhat conical. Therefore the bearing body can be inserted easily in the cylindrical opening and rigidly fixed after pressing in it. The flanging of the spring disk limits the pressing-in depth of the bearing body. This pendulum sliding bearing is for example a component of a small electrical motor.